


Lessons In Scripture

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cecearlos - Freeform, Comfort, Multi, Religion, victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3277532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil and Carlos use the Bible to counter the efforts of the church to "cure" them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons In Scripture

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mixxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/gifts).



> Written for Mixxy

Their parents had tolerated their not-so secret love affair long enough. The prospect of losing out on dowries and heirs forced both families to come together, trying to find a way to cure their sons of their affliction and affection for one another. In the end they turned to the church for help, asking a priest that was known for keeping quiet about such matters for help.

Carlos and Cecil shared a knowing look between each other, smiling as the young redhead the priest had sent to their home flipped through his Bible. His freckled face was set into a severe position and he held himself up so straight and proper. They had heard that he had been sold to the church as a child, trained in the ways of the Bible and God before he could even walk.

Cecil made subtle gestures with his hand as the redhead started to use threats of Sodom and Gomorrah. He and Carlos had come up with their own nonverbal form of communication, helping them to share messages without anyone becoming upset or all the wiser.

Carlos raised an eyebrow, gesturing back to him in a questioning manner. He smiled when Cecil nodded, looking up when the redhead cleared his throat.

“I do not think,” Earl began, “that eternal damnation for the sin of sodomy is something to be smiling about. As it says in…”

“A new commandment I give to you, that you love one another; just as I have loved you, you also are to love one another,” Cecil cooed.

“Master Palmer…”

“Above all, keep loving one another earnestly, since love covers a multitude of sins,” Carlos chirped.

“You cannot twist the Bible’s words..!”

“But we are not twisting anything,” Cecil assured him, reaching out to pluck the Bible out of confused fingers. He smiled gently as he flipped through the Bible, showing Earl the location of both verses. “You see?”

“I highly doubt that the Lord was speaking of something as unnatural as…”

“Then you claim that there are forms of love that are to be condemned?” Carlos pressed.

Earl straightened up a little, clearing his throat as he struggled to collect his thoughts. He sucked briefly on his bottom lip, trying to find the proper words to say. This was the first time he had been sent to help sinners on his own and the idea of failing terrified him to no end. “This is simple lust hiding under the guise of love.”

“But how can that be true when I know that I would rather die instead of spending a single day without Master Palmer by my side?”

“Sir…”

“Do you believe love can be corrupted, Master Harlan?” Cecil asked.

“The Bible says…”

“Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; it does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with the truth. Love bears all things, believes all things, hopes all things, endures all things.”

The couple watched as Earl’s shoulders fell, knowing that there was nothing else he could come up with to counter their arguments. Cecil smiled, looking incredibly proud of himself. His smile fell however when he saw the look of distress on Earl’s face and he looked over at Carlos, eyebrows raised. “Master Harlan..?”

“If I cannot sway you then the priests are going to be displeased,” Earl whispered, struggling to keep his voice even as he took his Bible back. “They will think that because of my own sins that I failed God.”

“Your ‘own sins’?” Carlos prompted. He watched the way Earl refused to look up from the leather cover of his book and he glanced over at Cecil, hoping that his lover had put the pieces together as much as he had. He smiled when Cecil nodded his head, turning back to look at Earl. “Master Harlan, do you think perhaps that the priests would be upset if they were told that your presence requires extending?”

Earl looked up in surprise, frowning in confusion at the offer. “What do you..?”

“I mean, perhaps Cecil and I desire to listen to you and need you to remain living here in one of the numerous guestrooms we have. They cannot possibly believe that one day is enough to ah…  _cure_  us, yes?”

“No, no they cannot.” His freckled cheeks burned a dull red as the pair smiled at him and he coughed, turning his face away to avoid making any further contact with them.

Cecil could see the way the corners of Earl’s mouth were struggling to turn upward in a smile. He was polite enough not to mention it, standing up instead to stretch briefly before placing his hands on his hips. “I think…the three of us could stand to share dinner together.”

“I am only allowed to have…”

“Master Harlan, while you are living here you will be eating whatever we eat in equal portions,” Cecil countered. “Is this understood?”

Slowly the redhead smiled, nodding his head. “Thank you,” he said, allowing his stiff body to finally relax.


End file.
